


Working Supper

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I presume those are the autopsy reports we’ve been awaiting?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Supper

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #428 "autopsy"

“Ah, Eleanor,” said Ducky, “I presume those are the autopsy reports we’ve been awaiting?”

“All eight of them,” Bishop confirmed, handing him the folders. “Just in. Do you need me to stay, maybe help you go over them?”

“No, thank you, my dear,” he replied. “Mr. Palmer should be— back right now.”

“With supper,” Palmer added, setting two large paper bags on Ducky’s desk. “Do you want to take half of the reports, doctor, then switch?”

Bishop frowned. “Are you going to read those while you’re _eating_?”

Both men blinked at her. “Why wouldn’t we?” Palmer asked, confused.

“No reason.”

THE END


End file.
